


Daddy

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gilbert lets one small word slip. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Gilbert was sitting on the couch and reading a book. Oz was leaning against him and doing the same. Alice was across from them and sleeping. Sharon was sitting on a chair and reading through a magazine. Break walked in the room, disrupting the peace.  
“I have some news for everyone.” He smiled.  
Oz looked up. “What is it?”  
“I have another mission.”  
“Figures.” Gilbert muttered.  
“Don’t be so sour, Raven. It doesn’t have to deal with chains and only you’ll be going on it.”  
“Just tell me what it is.”  
Break pulled out a folder. “You are to infiltrate a party. Well, attend a party as yourself. You need to chat up the daughter. Her parents are being told you’re coming there as a potential suitor.”  
“A suitor? Why do I have to be a suitor?”  
“It’s only pretend, Raven. You won’t actually get engaged to her. Do you understand?”  
Gilbert sighed. “Yes, daddy.”  
Oz and Sharon both dropped what they were reading and looked at Gilbert. Gilbert was frozen in mortification.  
“I didn’t know you loved me that much, Raven.”  
Gilbert blushed and quickly left the room. Break started laughing as he left.


End file.
